Showing Theodore
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: It all starts with a question, a demonstration, and an ember. One-Shot dealing with Alvin's confidence, Simon's reluctance, and Theodore's curiosity. It's too short a story to give you a proper summary... I'd give away the whole thing. Alvon (Alvin x Simon) story, a romantic one at that, rated M for sexual suggestions and 'cause I'm a bit paranoid. I'm sorry if it's terrible.


**_Hi guys! _**

**_So I'm nearing my final exams of high school (they start next week _****.****_) (hence the no-Spring-or-Being-Heard updating going on) and I couldn't help but realise how bad I am at writing short stories for English… of course, we here on Fanfiction know these stories as something else: One-Shots. So I wanted to… practise *cough* for the exams *cough*._**

**_I'm not sure if it'll help but whatever!_**

**_Anywho, this IS short, is Alvon, and is probably really rushed and stupid, but hey. I've been meaning to write _****_something_**_**for all you wonderful Alvon fans out there, and – sadly – this is the only thing I really have time for right now. Little tiny one-shots.**_

**_Despite what the title suggests, Theo's got nothing to do with the romancy stuff so if you're not into that (and I understand) then not to worry, it's just Alvin x Simon :p_**

**^.^**

**_Oh_****: ****_the views expressed by anyone in this story do not reflect my own, all things said are purely said so they kinda remain in character hopefully. I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes._**

**_~ Enjoy! ~_**

* * *

><p>'I'm just… asking…' Theodore began (or perhaps finished?) in a small voice.<p>

Alvin raised a brow at his youngest brother over his comic. 'You haven't asked anything yet.' He reminded.

Theodore blushed. 'I know…' he insisted. 'Sorry…'

'Theo,' Alvin rolled his eyes and shut his comic, sitting up more comfortably. 'What's going on? What do you need to ask?' He questioned impatiently.

'I-I…' Theodore trailed off, but found his voice again. 'I don't know how to kiss and was wondering if you could help me.' He looked down. 'Please.'

Alvin blinked a few times to comprehend the question. 'Uh… hmm…' he tilted his head with a frown of apprehension. 'How exactly do you want me to "help" you?'

Theodore's eyes flashed up to meet Alvin's in panic. 'I didn't mean that you needed to – to – on me, j-just –' he bit his lip. 'I don't know – maybe I should just –'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa.' Alvin settled, raising his hands. 'Calm down. Misunderstanding gone. Let's move on.' He stood from his bed and arrived in front of Theodore, placing his hands on his little brother's shoulders. 'I'm going to figure something out.' He promised. 'Meet me here tomorrow afternoon, and I'll teach you how to kiss.' He smiled and ruffled his baby brother's hair. 'And thanks for coming to me about this, not Simon.'

'Simon doesn't know anything about kissing.' Theodore laughed.

Alvin grinned and shrugged. 'Well, that's true.' He agreed amusedly. 'We'll meet up here right after school, okay?'

Theodore nodded.

**-A-**

'Alvin, if you don't tell me why I'm being forced to stay in this room –'

'Just stay there!' Alvin said frantically to his bespectacled brother the next afternoon. 'Is that really so bad? It's not like you're tied up!'

Simon rolled his eyes and muttered something bitterly, leaning back on his palms.

'Hey Alvin!' Theodore said as he came in the room. He spotted Simon and gave Alvin a questioning look. 'Hi, Simon…'

'Simon's here to help.' Alvin explained.

'Help?' Simon frowned at Alvin.

Alvin nodded and repeated it slowly. 'Yes, Simon: _help_.'

Theodore pursed his lips reluctantly but sat down opposite his brothers, on his own bed. 'So… did you figure out how to teach me?' He asked tentatively.

Simon looked at Theodore sympathetically. 'Teach you what?' He asked, a little offended by the concept of only just finding out about this now. He was usually the go-to for things that needed to be taught.

'We,' Alvin began, speaking to Simon, 'are going to help show Theodore how to kiss.'

'Okay,' Simon narrowed his eyes at Alvin. 'Dare I ask: how?'

Alvin grinned. 'Just stay right there next to me.' He said mysteriously.

Simon stared at Alvin. 'You're not –' he stopped himself at Alvin's small nod.

Theodore just looked to both of them in confusion. 'So… a-are you going to… to teach me..?' He spoke up.

'Absolutely!' Alvin nodded enthusiastically. 'Alright, so here's how it goes down:' He leaned forward and spoke to Theodore. 'I'm going to tell you the name or slang term for a certain kiss, and then I'm going to demonstrate it.'

'O-on… Simon?' Theodore guessed.

Alvin nodded solemnly. 'You got it.' He agreed.

Simon cringed. 'I knew I shouldn't have come up here…' he muttered.

'Look, I wanted to get Brittany,' Alvin insisted, 'but she kinda sorta hates me right now, so I had to settle for someone else.' He shrugged and sat back, trying not to be awkward. 'Okay, so,' he smiled at Theodore. 'Things you gotta know when you kiss a girl: don't pucker like this,' he made quite the imitation of a goldfish. 'Girls think it's gross. You don't need to have your arms around her for it to be a good kiss. Keep eye contact, but close your eyes when you get near to her lips. Eyes open is considered "he doesn't even want this".' Alvin glanced at Simon amusedly. 'Taking notes?'

'Notes from my brother who broke up with a girl after five minutes..?' Simon smirked. 'I don't think so, Casanova.'

Alvin frowned. 'Okay, let's just get straight into it.' He smiled innocently at Simon. 'Of course, my partner will do all he can to make this authentic, won't he?'

Simon smiled falsely back. 'He might.'

Theodore couldn't help but be a little amused at the concept of his constantly feuding brothers having to kiss.

'So, the first is like a peck on the lips,' Alvin began, 'but it's just a bit more personal…' he smiled derisively at Simon, who returned it politely, and fit their lips together briefly.

They pulled back to hear Theodore giggling.

Alvin turned to him with flushed cheeks. 'Theo, you're meant to be concentrating.' He chided.

'Even he knows how terribly you kiss.' Simon teased.

'Geeze, a guy can't help his little brother out in this household?' Alvin frowned at Simon before turning back to Theodore. 'Tell me you at least got the gist of it?'

'I did.' Theodore nodded the promise. 'It was only funny when you stopped and both of you were blushing.'

Simon tilted his chin up indigently when Alvin scanned him questioningly.

'Yeah… well,' Alvin shook his head to think straight. 'Next kiss? This one's more… romantic, I guess.' He leaned slowly towards Simon, tilting his head slightly, and caught his brother's lips tenderly.

Simon shrugged off his morals: this was just to help Theodore, anyway. He began to kiss Alvin back, softly parting and closing his lips against his reckless half's.

Alvin could feel his chest tightening. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad emotion, but either way, it wasn't sitting well in his mind. He slowly pulled back, his cheeks rosier than the last time. He saw Simon's blush, this time, and somehow found it more admirable than funny.

Theodore looked back and forth between his older brothers. 'Should I give you guys some privacy?' He said amusedly.

'Very funny…' Alvin leaned back and frowned. 'What'd you learn?'

'That you two look like you're revisiting this.' Theodore chuckled.

Simon cringed. 'Rest assured: no.' He promised.

Alvin nodded to agree. 'First time.' He insisted. 'Seriously, did you focus or not?'

Theodore nodded quickly. 'Yeah, I saw how you tilt your heads for a better fit.' He began. 'And how you kind of break kisses against the other's lips. And I could tell you both really enjoyed that.'

'Uh –' Alvin sighed. 'Never mind, let's keep going.'

'There's more?' The two younger Seville's spoke together and Alvin looked at them both, affronted.

'Of course there's more!' He insisted. 'Seriously, you guys are so innocent…' he motioned Simon closer to him. 'Theo,' he looked at his green-clad brother carefully, 'what I'm going to show you next is the last thing I want to show you – to spare all of us anything too scarring – and it's called "making-out".' He waited for Theodore's nod before facing Simon again.

Simon was flinching. 'Alvin, I haven't even done this with a girl yet.'

Alvin smiled nervously. 'Well, just… imagine the girl.'

'Yeah I guess you're short enough.'

'Oh, come on,' Alvin narrowed his sapphire eyes for a moment, before pulling Simon into the kiss by his shirt. He let go momentarily and spoke close to Simon's lips. 'Just kiss me… more… dramatically.' He instructed, and went to demonstrating for both of his brothers, now, his lips sweeping eagerly over Simon's.

He clutched at Simon's waist and brought him closer before running his hands up Simon's chest and around the bespectacled boy's shoulders to hold him fast.

Simon felt slightly overwhelmed by the passion in the kisses he was receiving. He honestly hadn't ever done this, and wasn't sure if he liked how wild it was, how Alvin's hands had touched him, how they seemed glued together at their lips.

Alvin continued the old kiss for a little while longer, before he broke it slightly. 'Okay, Theo,' he said, closing his eyes. 'When you make-out… you… you sometimes… well… sometimes, you add your tongue…'

'Tongue?' Theodore repeated, a little disgusted.

'Mhm…' Alvin's sapphire eyes fluttered open to meet Simon's stunning grey ones. 'I-I'll slow down the move for you… look closely…' He managed to still his racing heart enough to do it, managed to block out Simon's apprehension.

He closed his eyes and let his tongue protrude from his lips, slipping the muscle with an odd pleasurable glide into Simon's mouth, where their lips locked completely and Alvin caressed and explored Simon's mouth and his flavour, shivering slightly at the forbidden musk that came through.

Pulling back for air for a few moments, Alvin's eyes blinked open as Simon suddenly played the first move, sliding his tongue through Alvin's lips before the eldest could do it. Alvin felt (with a small jump) Simon holding him gently around his waist, a hand smoothed up and down at the niche of Alvin's waist and hips. The eldest closed his eyes in content and pleasure.

Simon had long since discarded his better judgement, playing with Alvin's tongue like he'd done it before, stroking Alvin's sides as if they enamoured him.

'What do you do with your tongues?' Theodore piped up.

Alvin leaned back a little. 'You… kind of… just play around…' he said breathlessly, and met Simon's gaze for a silent agreement. Alvin ran his tongue over Simon's lips, painting them, until Simon's tongue met his own and they glided once over each other before the brothers sealed their lips again.

Simon felt himself getting turned on as soon as Alvin began to run his hands gently through his hair, the younger boy kissed Alvin with equalised passion and desire, both shocked and delighted when he swallowed a soft moan from Alvin, gripping and loosening Alvin's shirt to the rhythm of their lips.

With a new spark igniting somewhere in his body, Alvin shifted forward and pressed close to Simon, moving their bodies so he could lie on top of his intellectual brother, his hands above Simon's shoulders and their kiss becoming more and more heated. He pressed himself closer, firmer, and shuddered in arousal, as Simon did, to feel his brother's hard, erect item against his own.

By now, they'd quite forgotten about the company of their – now quite stunned – baby brother.

Alvin ran a hand down Simon's chest and back up in a caress, and Simon could feel the trail of shivers appearing in its wake, trying to deepen their kiss as much as he could, swallowing more of Alvin's light moans and countering a few with his own.

To him it didn't quite feel like lust. It felt gloriously romantic, as if they'd set aside this event and it was their own, like they both were enthralled with each other.

Simon ran a hand quickly down Alvin's torso, rubbing his palm against Alvin's thigh and managing to brush over his brother's pelvic bone. Alvin gave another moan, encouraging the action with a gentle thrust forward –

The friction made both of them moan, and Alvin very carefully broke their kiss.

'Wait, Si…' Alvin stared at Simon for a moment, then leaned up, glancing shyly to Theodore. He bit his lip amidst the blush. 'Th-that's how… you make-out with someone…' He said in a softer voice than he'd wanted to have.

'Uh…' Theodore was blushing, too.

Nothing was said for what seemed a _long_, long while.

Simon shuffled up awkwardly to lean against his palms. He glanced at Alvin with even more apprehension before meeting Theodore's gaze. 'I-I think Alvin and I need to have a talk, Theo.' He gave a nod of encouragement.

Theodore just gave his own set of nods before standing and brisking out of the room.

He'd learnt a lot more than he'd set out to learn. One of the most important things, he thought, was that a kiss could spark an ember deep in someone's subconscious, and ignite a burst of flame.

The youngest was glad he didn't need to be in his big brother's shoes, to figure out if they wanted to kindle the spark, or let it die…

But it was safe to say that that ember would always remain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ummm <strong>_

_**Yep!**_

_**So that's me procrastinating study, and/or practicing my short story techniques to get an A in English :)**_

_**Unfortunately, this doesn't mean that I'm good to update Spring or Being Heard again. I don't want to screw something up by updating a chapter and it's in the wrong tone, or I've forgotten to add something in my rush of exams...**_

**_On the plus side, I can do all that in 24 days! (Without the rush of exams)_**

**_Thanks for reading! :D_**

**_I might have another one up soon, maybe! _**


End file.
